The Time We Spend
by NatsuLuvsKyoya
Summary: Not a very good title since it relates almost next to nothing to the story, but that's ok! xD Rated M for LEMON. R18 RebornxHibari!
1. Chapter 1

**Argh! I keep forgetting that I need to submit the DOCUMENT before I post it as a STORY! D  
****Anyways...  
****I-I-I...I'm going to get bitten to death for this... Dx I-I had noticed that there were next to no RebronxHibari stories.. and I... I thought of this when I saw a picture on FB and I wanted to post it... S-so here you go! R18 or RebornxHibari! / ****o/o I-I'm not very good at this...**

**-Natsu**

* * *

**The Time We Spend**

Hibari's jacket was currently off, hanging over the edge of his chair. A soft breeze rustled his hair as his eyes were closed in content. No other herbivores were around, so why not get comfortable? He yawned, covering his mouth as Hibird sang Namimori's school song.

"Hibari." Looking towards the window, he smirked to see Reborn standing there, Leon perched on top of his head.

"Baby." He greeted. Reborn jumped down from the windowsill. "Have you finally come for a fight?" Hibari asked, smirking as he raised his beloved tonfas.

"No." Hibari's smirk faltered a little, and he lowered his tonfas in the very slightest. He didn't stand up from his fighting position though. "The Vongola is in danger, and I want you to defeat the people that stand in our way." Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"I hate crowding."

"I know." Reborn looked up, eyes sparkling in mischief, "but I know you're going to agree with the terms. All you have to do is fight them."

"Can I kill them?" Hibari asked, feeling his bloodlust rise. Reborn shrugged.

"Do what you want." Then, there was a poof of smoke, and Hibari narrowed his eyes a bit more. Tensing in his fighting stance, Hibari looked around with cold grey eyes. There was a noise, and before he could react, Hibari was kicked onto the couch; his tonfas falling to the floor was a clang. He was going to push up, when he heard a noise, and his hands being grabbed in a larger one. Then, Hibari hear two soft clicks, and looked behind him to see his hands were cuffed behind his back.

Hibari was confused, and even though he knew it was the baby doing these things to him, the hands seemed much too big, and the weight on top of him certainly suggested that it was _not_ a baby, even so, that didn't stop him from being pissed. "Baby . . ." he growled.

"Who is a baby?" The deep voice sent a wave of shock through Hibari's brain. This voice was not the high-pitched playful yet deadly tone he knew, but deeper, manlier, _older._ He furrowed his brows in confusion.

" . . . Who are you?" Though he couldn't see it, the man behind him smirked, running his hands down Hibari's sides. "That baby was here . . . and then you . . ." He growled, trying to turn his head. A large, warm hand, however, prevented him from doing so. Hibari's muscles were tense, and he itched to get up and bite this man to death, but he was unable to due so in his current position.

"I am your best nightmare."

Hibari stiffened when he felt teeth bite down on his neck. He grunted when something warm trickled down his neck and the bite stung. "Lovely..." He heard the older man purr. He glared, shifting as he tried to pull his wrists even though he knew it was pointless. The holes were too small to fit his hands through, and he knew he was trapped. When a hand reached under to unbutton his pants, he snarled, kicking his legs violently.

"_Herbivore,_" he hissed, _"Don't touch me."_

"I don't think you're in any position to be saying that, Hibari." The way this person talked reminded him of the baby, but there was no way that it could be . . . right? Then, as if fitting a puzzle together, something clicked. Before this had happened, there was a puff of smoke, pink smoke, which meant . . .

'_I'm going to bit that cow to death_,' he swore, glaring at the arm of the couch as if he could burn holes through it. He felt his shirt slide down from his shoulders, stopping at the middle of his back. It was then, when the pressure on his head disappeared, that he could turn to look. He caught a glimpse of a predatory smirk and a fedora that looked all too familiar, before his mouth was crushed to someone else's. Hibari felt this man's lips, tasted blood, but did not open his mouth when a tongue peeked out from his assailant's lips. Instead, he kept his lips closed, and lifted a knee to hit the other man in the gut, or better, the crotch. He tried, but legs pinned Hibari's own to the couch, immobilizing him, as a hand grasped his chin, forcing his mouth to open.

A moan.

Was that him? Hibari's eyes widened slightly as he heard another moan escape his mouth. No, he would not be this weak, eh wouldn't allow himself to be weak. So he struggled, against his bonds, and against the tongue that invaded his mouth, tasting him. He tired to bite down on the tongue that made him feel pleasure, but when a hand brushed against one of his nipples, his mind went blank, and he stopped fighting against the hold on him, instead feeling his mind cloud with pleasure.

When they parted, Hibari was out of breath, taking in deep breaths. Never before had he experienced something like this, all of this was new to him. He felt the man atop him pinch his nipples, rolling them in between his fingers. Then, he was turned on his back, chest heaving slightly, as he stared with clouded eyes and a small blush.

"You're sensitive, Hibari." It was then that he knew for sure, that this boy, no . . . this _man_ was Reborn, the baby that Hibari wanted to fight.

"Reborn . . ." He tested the name out. It rolled off his tongue, and it sounded breathless to him. Reborn, upon hearing his name smirked and leaned down to take the hard bud in his mouth. Hibari's head fell back, as his chest was higher since he was lying on his bound arms. He trembled, and his mouth was slightly open as he panted, feeling pleasure cloud over his senses.

"_Ah...-"_ He jolted, looking down at Reborn who was smirking deviously. He had grasped Hibari's growing arousal, his own poking Hibari's thigh from underneath his pants. Hibari turned his head to the side, as pleasure rushed through his veins.

"It feels good." It wasn't a question, and Hibari, though hating himself for it, couldn't deny it. Yes, it did feel good. It was a sensation Hibari had never felt before—the feeling closest to this was when he was beating herbivores up. Fingers, cool to the touch, slipped under his pants and boxers, tracing the tip of his erection. "It's already wet." Reborn smirked. Hibari found himself complying as his pants and boxers were slid off and tossed in a corner. Then, something warm engulfed him, and Hibari's eyes went wide as his hips involuntarily jerked up. Reborn grasped Hibari's hips, keeping him down as his tongue swirled around the tip of Hibari's manhood.

And then, when another small moan slipped from Hibari's bruised lips, Reborn gave in to temptation and lust. Lifting his mouth, Reborn stuck two fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva before he prodded Hibari's entrance. Sliding one finger proved to be mildly difficult, and Hibari hissed at the thing penetrating him. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to get used to Reborn's finger. Slowly, he pushed in another, hearing Hibari take in a small breath.

Hibari Kyouya is a man who has been through lots of battle, and he's experienced pain greater than this, but _this_ was a whole new level. It was painful, but there was something pleasurable about the whole feeling made him buck his hips experimentally. Reborn waited, albeit impatiently, before moving his fingers. Hibari took silent, deep breaths as he felt small tingles of pleasure mix with the stinging pain. He felt the fingers moving, thrusting, going deep as he bucked his hips.

And then he saw stars.

Reborn's finger had brushed up against a small bundle of nerves that made him see white, and make his manhood throb with anticipation.

"There...-!" Reborn smirked, brushing his finger over that spot just barely, before pulling his fingers out. Hibari almost growled at the loss of contact, but then he saw Reborn squirting some kind of lotion onto his own arousal, spreading it until he deemed it worthy. Unlocking Hibari's handcuffs, Reborn tossed them to the side as Hibari rubbed his wrists. Reborn laced his fingers with Hibari's.

"This is going to hurt."

"You think I can't handle pain?" Hibari's eyes challenged the man dominating him, and Reborn smirked, pressing his arousal against Hibari's entrance. Oh, it was painful all right, and Hibari's muscles tensed. Reborn however, relished the feeling of Hibari's tight, wet heat slowly engulfing him as he gave him every inch of his manhood.

"Relax, Hibari." Reborn pressed a kiss to Hibari's neck, staring into grey eyes clouded with pain and lust.

"_Trying_." The skylark hissed back.

"Well, you'd better hurry, or I'm going to lose myself." Reborn whispered, sucking on the bite he had given him earlier. Hibari breathed deeply, and relaxed his arms, then his hands—even though they still trembled—and then his legs with some difficulty. Reborn shifted, pulling out almost all the way, before slowly going back in. And then, Hibari found himself being pounded into the couch as Reborn's hands gripped his wrists, and pleasure seemed to invade every cell in his body.

Reborn angled his thrusts, searching once more for the spot that made Hibari see stars. When he did, he lifted up one of Hibari's legs, thrusting harder, faster, hitting the spot with almost painful accuracy.

Hibari's moan grew louder.

Reborn panted, only slowing down to slide of his jacket and dress shirt and tie. His fedora seemed to be glued to his head, and then he continued to penetrate, feel, love Hibari to the skylark's limits. And then he felt something tighten, wanting to release, and he knew it was almost over. Reborn lifted Hibari's hips, seeing him close his eyes as Hibari panted, thrusting his hips to meet his.

"I'm going to come soon, Hibari." Reborn's ragged whisper reached his ears, as Hibari opened his eyes. Reaching down, Reborn squeezed Hibari's neglected erection as he pumped it. Then, he felt Hibari tighten around him and he let a groan of his own slip from his lips.

And then came the bliss.

Hibari's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt himself go over the edge, something sticky and wet spurted out, landing on his chest and thighs as his climax tore through every fiber of his being. Reborn grunted as he too, climaxed, filling Hibari up with hot liquid. The two men rested in that position, panting heavily as the scent of their lovemaking filled the room. Reborn pulled out as he dressed himself, tossing his jacket on top of Hibari's lithe, naked form.

_'He's already asleep...'_ Reborn thought as he brushed some hair from Hibari's face as he watched him sleep. He would probably attempt to bite him to death when he woke up, but for now, Reborn would rest with his lover, as he's done many times in the future. "Sleep well, my Skylark." Reborn smirked, pressing a brief kiss to Hibari's sweaty temple.

* * *

**So... whaddya think? *Nosebleed* x3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**And we have a special guest appearing! I'm so excited~! xD Don't know? Hint: He and Hibari are a main yaoi pairing (even though there are a couple people, he is like... the MAIN, MAIN person for KHR yaoi pairings.) So the reason why this is the title is because when putting people together, I always put the dominant person first, which is why there's a question mark. Even though Hibari isn't that dominant in this one, he tries to be, but I can't really see Reborn submitting to anyone in a relationship. xD Enjoy part 2!**

**-Natsu**

* * *

**The TIme We Spend - Sequel-18R(?)**

Hibari sipped his tea—green, if Kusakabe remembered correctly. It was another warm day.

"There is a disturbance near Nami-chuu!" Kusakabe alerted the prefect, who slid his cold grey eyes to his subordinate.

"Are you going to take care of the disturbance?" He asked.

"Well... it..."—_I'm signing my own death wish—_Kusakabe reminded himself—"It's Rokudo Mukuro, he—" In a flash, Hibari's bloodlust rose, and he stood swiftly from his chair, jacket swishing behind him as he strode briskly out the door and down the halls of his beloved school.

_"I'm going to bite that herbivore to death,"_ he swore to himself. Bursting out of the front doors, his strides took him past the corner, past the gym, and over to a storage building in the far corner of the property near the forest.

"Kufufu~ It's been a long time, Skylark." Mukuro chuckled, in all his glory, spikey hairdo and all.

"Thought you were floating in a jar of water," Hibari said curtly, tightening his grip on his tonfas.

"Oya~ that hurt," Mukuro said sarcastically, putting a hand over his heart. When Hibari's glared intensified, he chuckled, "Well, it seems not, now." Mukuro's smirk widened when Hibari ran forward, tonfas barred menacingly, "Oya oya~ your bloodlust never changed," He said, dodging the swings as if he were fighting a mere child. Hibari gritted his teeth.

_"Kamikorosu!" _And then, in a flash of white smoke, Mukuro disappeared. Hibari stopped his assault, eyes darting right and left as he remembered to watch his back. He turned three-sixty's, to the left and right, but could barely see anything through the mist. And then, Mukuro was right in front of him, blocking the tonfa with his trident smoothly. Hibari saw the hand, but didn't think much of it until Mukuro brushed a finger through his bangs. It was a light touch, but he jerked back, raising his tonfas, snarling, "_Herbivore, what are you doing?"_ The prefect hissed furiously. Mukuro chuckled.

"Kufufu~ you always did amuse me, _Kyouya._" He said, advancing with a strange gleam in his eyes. Hibari, being Hibari, did not back away, only holding his tonfas higher as his glare got dangerous, and the murderous aura around him got so dark it would have suffocated any normal person. And then, a petal floated in his line of view, and his eyes darted around, seeing sakura trees littering the area.

_"You." _He hissed vehemently. Mukuro chuckled, sensing Hibari's attack power slowly start to go down. He waited, until he was so close to the shorter man he could feel warm breath on his chin, and until he could take a finger and push Hibari back until his back his a tree trunk. Hibari's tonfa clattered to the ground. His only weapon was his glare now, but that wasn't going to stop Mukuro from leaning down and brushing his lips along of Hibari's ear.

"Green tea, _intoxicating._" He whispered, sticking the tip of his tongue out to taste the soft skin. Hibari couldn't move, except for the jerk of his shoulders and head as he tried to get away from Mukuro. A hand landed on Hibari's waist, preventing him from escaping, as another hand ran through his hair gently, feeling silky black locks sliding through long, slender fingers.

And then, before their lips could meet, a vice-like grip pulled Hibari away as the illusions disappeared. Mukuro turned to glare briefly at the intruder, before another fake smile took over his face

"Oya, oya~ Looks like our fun is interrupted~" Mukuro chuckled, glaring at the person who interfered.

"I need to borrow Hibari." Reborn's smooth voice made a small sliver of dread embed itself in Hibari's brain. He knew from his brief fight with the man as an Arcobaleno for the Vongola Succession that Reborn was strong, frightful, even to him. And the tight grip on his wrist didn't help either.

Reborn pushed Hibari harshly towards the couch, and he stumbled, before regaining his composer, but by then, after hearing two soft clicks, he saw Reborn approach him with fast, wide strides. Hibari being Hibari did not back away, and he stood, silently challenging Reborn as he did Mukuro.

"I could have handled him." Came Hibari's immediate statement. Reborn scoffed, narrowing coal black eyes toward his lover.

"Then why _didn't_ you?" He questioned, "He was about to _kiss _you. He was about to _kiss_ what was mine, and he probably would have, had I not intervened." Hibari bristled at the accusing tone in Reborn's voice.

"I'm not weak." He hissed, clenching his tonfas.

A hand roughly grabbed Hibari's chin, forcing their faces closer as they both glared at each other. Reborn's thumb began subconsciously caressing the soft skin of Hibari's bottom lip. And then they were kissing, lips meeting with force that made their teeth bump together as both fought for dominance. Reborn won, much to Hibari's disdain, and he pushed his tongue into Hibari's mouth, curling the wet appendage around Hibari's own. A low moan sent pleasurable vibrations through both men's spines.

"I'm going to punish you." Came Reborn's heated whisper right by his ear. Hibari gripped his beloved tonfas, swinging at the man's face. In a flash, they dropped to the ground with a clang, as Reborn kicked them away across the room, "I'm going to punish you for letting that _fruit_,"—he referred to Mukuro—"touch what is _mine._"

"Tch," Hibari glared, "you think I _belong_ to you?" It hurt his pride for him—Hibari Kyouya, the most feared member of the Disciplinary Committee—to belong to someone, but some part of his brain said to just shut up enjoy it. Clothes were discarded, until Reborn was left in his suit, and boxers, his trousers having been torn off and tossed in a corner. Hibari being left in nothing but his boxers and school shirt. And then, before things could go any farther, using almost all of his strength, Hibari pushed Reborn back against the chair, forcing him to sit down.

_"I'll show you who's dominant,"_ he hissed softly in Reborn's ear.

Reborn crisp, white business shirt was torn off as well, and thrown behind him. Hibari sucked on the skin of Reborn's shoulder, biting down harshly. Reborn chuckled at the sting, removing his jacket and skillfully undoing each button of Hibari's school shirt. Reborn smirked when Hibari tried to grab his hands, attempting to stop him. Hibari Kyouya was a dangerous man, and in a relationship, it was natural for him to want to be the dominant one.

But not in this one.

Reborn clicked his tongue softly. It amused him so to see Hibari try to be dominant, when he, Reborn, the greatest hitman alive, was _always_ on top. Although, he decided to humor himself some more. Letting himself submit, Reborn's eyes twinkled behind his fedora as Hibari undid his lover's jacket and tie, tossing them to the side. And then, a soft, teasing touch to his erection made him look down at Hibari. He felt excitement start to boil up a Hibari looked at him through long eyelashes—really, what other man did he know who had lashes that long?

Reborn felt himself almost go over the edge, until he gripped Hibari's hair with his hands in a soft, yet harsh way, lifting his head up. Reborn crushed their lips together, invading Hibari's' mouth with no permission—not like he needed it, anyway. Tasting himself along with Hibari made his erection pulse, and he grunted when he felt hands grasp the shaft.

"_Enough," _came the harsh hiss, accompanied by a nip and lick to Hibari's ear, _"I want you."_ And Hibari felt himself complying as he was laid on the couch—his new favorite spot. Hibari's shirt and boxers were discarded, leaving him naked in Reborn's eyes. Said man licked his lips, a predatory look taking over his features as he leaned down to suck on the bite mark he'd made earlier. Hibari felt himself tremble in anticipation as Reborn spread his legs, pressing up against his entrance.

Last time, Hibari's hands had been cuffed for the majority of their lovemaking—even though it was a bit forced in the beginning—but now, he could claw, grasp, squirm, and drag his nails down his lover's back, across the cushions, and grab the arm of the couch. Gasps forced their way from his lips without his consent, and he grew angry with himself for being so weak. A hard, fast thrust brought him out of his reverie and he grunted, feeling pleasure invade his mind instead.

"Hibari," the heated whisper was right next to his ear, "you're thinking again." Reborn was rewarded with a moan as a response. He smirked, pushing Hibari's legs up so he could go deeper. Hibari threw his head back, clawing at the pillows. Thrusts got harder, faster, and Hibari saw stars as his whole body jerked and his hips thrust up. Reborn smirked, angling his hips to hit that spot again.

Moans, panting, skin against skin.

Reborn ravaged Hibari in ways the prefect thought impossible, and he had lost how many times he had climaxed, how many times pleasure ripped through every inch of his being. And then, Reborn brought Hibari into his lap, forcing the younger male to straddle him. Hibari's eyes shut and he rolled his hips to meet Reborn's thrusts. When he felt Hibari begin to tighten around his length, Reborn sped up, making Hibari take in every inch of his erection.

A guttural moan drew itself from Reborn's lips as he felt his climax shake his being. Never had he felt bliss in any other one-night stand he had experienced. This was not a one-night stand, however, this was Reborn and his lover. His lover. He would focus on the smaller details later, right now; he drank in the sight of Hibari's face, flushed, pink cheeks, half-lidded eyes clouded with lust and pleasure of the climax, parted lips and heavy panting, chest heaving, legs quivering, trembling under his touch. At the last second, before his lover finally climaxed, Reborn wrapped his hand around Hibari's neglected erection, squeezing gently. Hibari groaned at the warmth, and knew he was seconds away from unraveling the tight pit in his stomach.

Hibari once again, felt something hot fill him, and he let out a loud moan, feeling his own climax invade every cell in his brain, making his brain comprehend nothing but the man, his lover over him, as they both glistened with a thin layer of sweat. As they both basked themselves in the As Reborn lay himself down, chests touching, their bodies melded together. Panting filled the room. Reborn pulled slowly out, hearing another low moan grace his ears. And then they lay there, slowly coming down from their climax highs.

And with the warm breeze caressing their skin, and the scent of fresh air invading their nostrils, mixing with the scent of their lovemaking, the two most feared hitmen alive fell asleep together.

**Omake:**

Reborn opened his eyes when he heard a soft rustling sound, barely turning his head, he saw Hibari buttoning his shirt. His trousers and boxers had already been put on, as he tried to make his appearance presentable. After putting his jacket around his shoulders and retrieving his tonfas, Hibari started to walk—more like subtly limp—towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Reborn asked

"Taking a shower." Hibari said, wincing slightly as he almost put a hand on his hips. A smirk curled up on Reborn's face.

_"Why don't I come with you?"_

* * *

**O-oh man, I'm such a pervert. I finished this in a ****_day. A day. o/ / / / /o Not even four hours. _****I-I hope you all enjoyed! I couldn't resist putting Mukuro in there... the temptation was too strong! xD xD I will most likely NOT be adding a sequel, or a prequel (unless my inner yaoi-fan comes to life and I gat a brilliant idea. xD)**

**-Natsu**


	3. Chapter 3

**I-I'm such a perv it's not even funny... - / / / / / - This chapter is the longest and... most detailed... Anyways, this is the last chapter of THIS R18 series, but look out for more to come!**

**-Natsu**

* * *

It was a normal day at Namimori Middle, Tsuna was acting pathetic, and Gokudera was overprotective, Yamamoto oblivious, Ryohei EXTREME, and Lambo a pain. And if you walked past the classrooms with the yelling, threats, and profanities, turned a corner, and walked past three doors, you might hear strange sounds coming from the Disciplinary room. This of course, was Reborn's fault. The once Arcobaleno had taken an aging potion created by the ever-so-isolated scientist, Verde, and was ravaging Hibari Kyouya's mouth. The prefect did not willingly let small moans escape from bruised lips, but every time Reborn's fingers grazed lightly over his growing arousal, or dragged lightly down his chest, hisses and moans forced their way out.

Reborn pulled back, admiring his work, and the panting skylark below him. Cheeks flushed, red marks littering his neck and chest, panting, lust darkening cobalt eyes. It made Reborn lick his lips and swoop down for another round of tongue battles. "_Nn... stop..."_ Hibari protested weakly, hands, trembling, resting on Reborn's suit-clad shoulders. Reborn smirked.

"No way, _amore._" Hibari hardly had any room to protest as his jacket was slid off and his school shirt slid down his shoulders to his mid-back. "_Voglio a voi__1__."_ Hibari shut his eyes; panting as his wrists were grasped in a strong, yet gentle grip. Reborn's talented, agile fingers quickly undid Hibari's pants; ready to slid them off lithe, pale legs—

_BOOM!_

Lambo burst through the door, laughing loudly as a pair of feet came into view, and Tsuna's panicked voice reached their ears. In a flash, Reborn brought out his gun, shooting the ground right by Lambo's feet, and in the time it took for Tsuna's face to come into view of the couple, they had already been engulfed by the Ten Year Bazooka, and were being sent into the future. Landing with a rather hard thud, almost all thoughts of lust disappeared from Hibari's mind, as he fumbled to button up his shirt and pants. "The Ten Year Bazooka sent both of us into the future..." Reborn stated the obvious, looking around. Hibari blinked, then narrowed his eyes slightly, irritated.

"Well, well, well," the familiar deep voice cause their attention to turn to the newcomer, "look what we have here. The Ten Year Bazooka's work, no?" Hibari's eyes widened slightly, and Reborn narrowed his. Standing there smirking, in all of his glory, was another Reborn!? And beside him his TYL! Self!?

[...]

"Well," the older Hibari hummed, "this certainly is new." They were siting across from each other on tatami mats, cups of tea resting on the floor as steam curled up. After the confusion, TYL!Hibari—let's call him Kyouya—had offered them to stay the night. Hibari found himself relaxing in the yukata that Kyouya had given him. Hibari found himself rather irritated, relaxed, but irritated. Why hadn't his future self and Reborn gone to the past? Why are they here?

"_Why,_" younger Hibari—let's stick to calling him 'Hibari'—hissed, glaring at his older self and the other Reborn, "aren't you in the past?"

"Don't know. The Ten Year Bazooka must have been malfunctioning," the other Reborn put in smoothly. Hibari let out a silent, frustrated sigh, eyebrows creased in annoyance.

"You're going to leave in five minutes, so just wait patiently." Kyouya said, staring down his younger self, who bristled in response.

"But before you go..." Hibari looked beside him as Reborn stood up and walked over to the other Reborn.

"A test." And then they smirked at each other, silently challenging one another. Hibari narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth, but a grip on his arm made him stop and look behind him. Kyouya smirked down at his younger self. Hibari glared.

"What are you—?" His eyes were covered with Kyouya's hand as a rustling sound reached his ear. _'When did he get there?'_ he thought.

"Wait..." The sound of Hibari voice, although deeper than his own, tickled his ear, and sent a small shiver down his spine. When the rustling stopped, Hibari pushed away the hand that was covering his eyes, glaring at his older self. Kyouya simply smirked in response. Hibari turned to find both Reborn's standing next to each other, standing in the same position with the same smirk on their face.

"Which one of us is 'your Reborn?'" They asked at the same time. Hibari's eyebrow twitched. They didn't have time for games like this! Why would they make him choose when five minutes are almost up? Nevertheless, a small, almost inaudible sigh left Hibari's lips, before he glared, stalking towards them with his tonfas clenched in hand.

"You are." Hibari held up his tonfa to the Reborn on the right's chin, the cold metal barely touching the skin. It happened in a fraction of a second, but Hibari was sure he caught it; the flickering of exchanged glances between both Reborn's and Kyouya. It was so fast any normal person wouldn't have caught it, but Hibari, being Hibari, did. Then, smirk pulled up at Hibari's lips when they didn't respond negatively. "I got it right, we're finding that cow and leav—" Arms came under his, holding him up as Hibari jerked, growling at Kyouya—himself—who was smirking darkly. Reborn, the Reborn he had chosen, sauntered up, putting a finger in his tie and extending his arm, loosening the fabric.

"Are you so sure, _Hibari?_" The low, sensual purr that formed the symbols of his name sent shivers down his spine, "If you're wrong..." And then Hibari's hips thrust up slightly as Reborn pressed himself against his lover, grinding slightly, "I'll have to punish you..." But with a push of his hand, Kyouya pushed Reborn away slightly from Hibari, a possessive, mischievous gleam in his cobalt eyes.

"That's my job..." He declared giving Reborn a sharp, predatory look, lowering his arms so they were around Hibari's waist. Reborn smirked, backing away as he let Kyouya and Hibari 'talk it out'. Hibari found himself unmoving, as if submitting to his older self. Thoughts like this, however, abandoned his brain as hands slowly inched themselves beneath the flap of his yukata, tracing the skin there.

"Doesn't this..." and Hibari flinched at the contrast of cold hands to warm skin, "count as self-pleasuring?"

"If you think of it that way," Kyouya whispered lowly, tracing Hibari's ear with his lips, "then what fun would that be?" Hibari refused to believe that he, Hibari Kyouya, the most feared prefect in Namimori, was _this_ perverted in his older years. Nevertheless, a small breath of air escaped his parted lips as a dull nail trailed down over a nipple. Hibari hissed. Fingers grasped the bud, rolling and squeezing gently, and Hibari found himself becoming aroused.

_"Stop that,"_ he hissed, even though in the back of his mind, he knew it was hopeless, and in the very back, he was enjoying it.

"Stop?" a hint of teeth against Hibari's neck, and he shivered, "I am you, and I know that you don't want that." And Hibari shivered, feeling this man's no... _his hands_ run through his hair, and felt his mouth lick, nip and bite all over the pale skin on his neck, leaving dark marks on unblemished skin.

Another groan.

Kyouya chuckled, leaving another large hickey, sucking on the skin until the mark there was a completely different contrast in color and Hibari's legs went weak. And then, a gentle nip to the ear. Hibari recoiled, pushing away slightly. _"Nn..."_ All it took was a gentle nudge on the back of Hibari's knees to send him falling to the floor. And then, Hibari found his lips being crushed against someone else's and a tongue invade his mouth. Kyouya gently bit down on Hibari's lower lip, eliciting another groan. And when a hang grasped his manhood, it was then that Hibari let out a groan, louder than the rest. His mind was hazy with pleasure, and he began to buck his hips into the warmer, larger hand. Kyouya's tongue pushed into Hibari's mouth, and immediately, Hibari's own came to engage in a battle.

Hibari had almost forgotten about the two Reborn's watching hungrily, until long fingers enclosed around Kyouya's hand, preventing him from going any further. Hibari let out a hiss of displeasure at the loss of friction, bucking his hips. "Now, now," voice light, playful, predatory, "what fun would it be if you got all the fun, Kyouya?"

Hibari couldn't think straight, not with their lips on his neck and collarbone, and hands trailing down and slipping underneath his clothes. He opened his mouth to peak, but all that came out was a low, raspy moan. The two Reborn's chuckled, as they continued their ministrations on him. Kyouya chuckled, feeling himself becoming aroused. He could practically feel Reborn's fingers playing with his younger self, and it made his body ache to be touched. He would never touch _himself_, per say, but watching the three of them go at it made his body hot with desire. And so, grasping _his_ lover's hand gently, he brought it to his own chest, and finger automatically stroked, and traced the skin of Kyouya's torso. He groaned, and the sound caught his lover's ears. Reborn smirked, slowly detaching himself from the other two as he gave all of his attention to Kyouya.

"Ah, and he has found new prey," the other Reborn commented softly, smirking as his fingertips danced over Hibari's chest. He didn't pay attention however, and busied himself by marking Hibari with small, red hickies scattered over his chest and neck. He deliberately brushed his lips over Hibari's weak spot _once_, before moving on, and he felt Hibari's hand, the one that was grasping the lapels of his suit, begin to loosen, and tremble slightly. Reborn went over all of the marks Kyouya made, sucking and biting until the faint taste of copper filled his mouth.

Reborn's lips hovered so close to Hibari's weak spot, hot breath fanning over the skin. When Hibari let out a grunt of impatience, Reborn smirked, attacking the weak spot on his neck. Hibari's hand fell to the floor, grasping the polished wood instead, and he pressed himself closer to Reborn. If he could get this weak from being touched, by a man no less, did that make him weak?

_No._ Hibari firmly reminded himself. It did not make him weak. It made him—

"Hibari..." Reborn breathed, breaking his lover's train of thought, "touch me." He did so without hesitation, turning to unbutton Reborn's suit, and tossing it to the side. There, he went straight for Reborn's weak spot, and bit down harshly, leaving teeth marks in the flesh. Reborn let a low chuckle escape his lips, and his hands trailed down the back of Hibari's thighs, squeezing gently. Reborn's white business suit was also tossed to the side, and hurried, impatient fingers numbly started to undo Reborn's belt, but larger hangs grasped his own. Hibari looked through his lashes, a flicker of impatience residing in them.

"Slow down, Hibari, we have time." He reminded him, leaning up to place a quick kiss on Hibari's lips. Hibari frown slightly when he realized Reborn's eyes were not on him, and following his lover's gaze, he saw his older self and the other Reborn practically molding together, Hibari on the bottom with Reborn ravaging his mouth and skin.

"Arousing, isn't it?" Reborn smirked, pressing Hibari's back against his torso, a low rumble in his chest as he nipped Hibari's ear. Hibari couldn't help but keep his eyes on the other Reborn and his TYL! Self. Kyouya's cheeks were flushed, and his eyes half-lidded. Chest heaving, taking in short, labored breaths, and releasing them in gasps and moans. Identical cool grey eyes met, and Kyouya immediately turned away, closing his eyes as a very, very small blush took over his cheeks and a moan escaped his mouth. Hibari smirked, before a moan of his own left parted lips as one of Reborn's fingers traced his entrance. "_Hibari,"_ voice a low, in a sensual growl, "_get on your knees."_ Normally, Hibari wouldn't have complied, but he was desperate for release, and so he placed his hands on the floor, knees spread slightly as the top half of his yukata slid down his shoulders, and the hem was pushed up to pool around his waist.

And then, Hibari felt the invasion of two fingers inside of him, and he let out a sultry groan, forcing himself to not buck his hips. Pushing his fingers in as deep as they could go, coal eyes shone with lust and genuine love as he took in the sight of Hibari, panting, with bruised, parted lips taking in ragged breath, eyes clouded with lust and the shoulder of his yukata down, revealing unmarked, pale skin. Reborn groaned in want, grinding his hips into Hibari's. He was rewarded with a moan and a small gasp of his name. _"Ahh...R...eborn-"_ He smirked, slowly moving his fingers in and out as he curled his fingers in a 'come hither' way.

_"They're watching us," _Reborn whispered into his lover's ear, _"they can see us. They can see how sexy you look like this," _Hibari groaned, shaking his head slightly. Even if it was his older self, it still made him feel uncomfortable, nevertheless, it gave him a small shiver down his spine, and Reborn grinned as Hibari's walls clenched around his two digits.

_A lick._

_A bite._

_A groan._

Pulling his fingers out slowly, Reborn inspected the white liquid on his fingers, smirking before grasping Hibari's erection. The sudden wetness and heat made Hibari curl his fingers around the fabric of the yukata, which Reborn really should have discarded by now. With that thought, Reborn grasped the end of the obi, tugging it slowly until it fell away and the yukata was tossed to the side.

And then, Reborn was about to position himself at Hibari's entrance, when a hand stopped him, and Kyouya's back came into his view. A dangerous smirk stretched across Reborn's face, and he gripped Kyouya's hips as Kyouya poked Hibari's entrance with his own arousal.

"_Nn... Ahhh..."_ Hibari clawed at the floor slightly, body hot and trembling with anticipation. And then, Hibari's face was grasped, as the other Reborn's erection was in front of his lips. Without another word, Hibari engulfed his member the same time Kyouya thrust into him and Reborn thrust into Hibari.

Thrusts were feverish, frantic and hard, each aiming for release. Moans, pants, and the sound of skin against skin filled their ears. And when they all climaxed, there was a thin line between their current pleasure and pain.

[...]

After washing up, Reborn picked up Hibari, who was laying on the floor, the yukata covering his sweaty and tired body and his clothes, turning to face Kyouya and himself.

"We'll meet again, I'm sure of it," their smirks were identical, and Hibari's face felt hot. And with a poof of smoke, Kyouya and Reborn's face disappeared form view, though Hibari thought he caught sight of satisfied smirks resting on their faces.

"I'm going to 'clean' all the places where they touched you."

**Omake:**

"By the way..." Hibari turned to face his lover tiredly, and he was curious—although not at all surprised—to see the infamous smirk on his lips. The curiosity, however, disappeared with Reborn's next sentence.

"When you chose between us, you got it right."

1 - I want you, in Italian. Because we all know ANY KHR! Guy is sexy when they speak Italian.


End file.
